365 Bêtises ou Presque
by Laurelin Greenleaf
Summary: Des elfings farceurs, un peu d'humour, un Elrond de plus en plus dépassé au fil des chapitres et des amis moqueurs... Et puis Le Seigneur Elrond, qui se dit que tant qu'à subir ça, autant le prendre avec humour et en faire une histoire, un journal. Assez de bêtises pour tenir un an, au moins!
1. Thranduil en vacances à Imladris x)

_**Disclaimer : L'univers de Fondcombes, la Lorién et le reste ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme les personnages associés appartenant à J.R.R Tolkien.**_

 _ **Je revendique ma folie, les quatre elfes principaux et les idées de bêtises. Certaines appartiennent aussi à mon amie Mathilde et à un camarade de classe Dylan (ils ont voulu les faire :'))**_ _ **Les comportements appartiennent à mes amis, ainsi qu'à, un camarade de classe, transformés en personnages (principaux) de la fanfiction.**_

 _Ceci est le journal d'Elrond, seigneur d'Imladris. Prière de ne pas y toucher sous peine de dommages importants._

Bonjour cher journal, c'est moi, Elrond Peredhrel, seigneur d'Imladris. Tu vas me dire que je n'ai pas écrit depuis trop longtemps et tu as raison… Mais bon, j'ai des choses à dire. Aujourd'hui je ne te parle ni des bêtises de Thranduil, roi de Vertbois le Grand, ni de celles de Glorfindel, Héros du Premier Âge… Je ne te parle pas des miennes, ni du sourire de Cél... Non journal, oublie cette phrase. Je ne parle pas non plus de mes bêtises, donc, mais de celles de…

 **« Elrohir ! Elladan ! Elros ! Ellerina ! Arwen ! »**

Les pas du seigneur d'Imladris résonnaient sur les dalles des couloirs tandis qu'il arpentait, furieux, la cité à la recherche de ces calamités ambulantes et suppôts de Morgoth qui lui servaient d'enfants.

Il appela à nouveau, son exaspération si profonde qu'on l'entendait dans sa voix :

 **« Laurelin et Elendil ! »**

Il déboucha alors sur la terrasse et se tut. Au moins deux de ses enfants étaient innocents. En effet, de là où il était, il pouvait voir sans être vu, et les deux benjamins de ses enfants, la petite Laurelin et le jeune Elendil, étaient assis sur des coussins, côte à côte, leurs tignasses entremêlées, l'une bouclée, pour son fils, celle de la fillette plus ondulée, tenant un livre ouvert sur leurs genoux, chacun tenant un côté de la couverture. L'aîné était, selon son attitude, en train d'expliquer un passage à sa cadette. Elrond reconnut l'ouvrage, un livre sur les étoiles emprunté le matin même par son fils. La petite fille avait pris un livre, elle aussi, des contes elfiques, ledit recueil soigneusement posé près d'elle. Mais à cet instant précis, elle observait le livre de son grand frère.

Le seigneur Elrond s'avança vers ses enfants, ou plutôt vers son fils et la petite fille qui lui avait été confiée et qu'il aimait comme sa propre fille, provoquant la fermeture de l'écrit, et le lever de deux paires d'yeux bruns innocents, rieurs, intelligents et respectueux vers lui, tandis que les deux enfants laissaient échapper en parfaite synchronisation :

 _« Mae govannen, Elrond o Imladris ! »_ (Salutations, Elrond de Fondcombes)

 ** _« Ada_** **»** les corrigea-t-il en souriant tandis que les deux petits se jetaient à son cou, Laurelin en tête. « Que faisiez-vous ? »

 _« On lisait un livre sur les étoiles, Ada »_ déclare sérieusement la plus jeune des deux elfings, approuvée par un vigoureux hochement de tête de son camarade.

 **« Savez-vous où sont vos frères et sœurs ? »**

 _« On n'a pas vu Elros et Ellerina depuis qu'ils nous ont jeté du lit ce matin, Elrohir et Elladan, aux dernières nouvelles, jouaient près de la cascade et Arwen est là, sous la treille_ _»_ énuméra le garçon, montrant la jeune elfe, d'une quinzaine d'années humaines à vue d'œil. Mais elle était plus âgée, son apparence lui venant de ses origines elfiques… Elle était plongée dans un ouvrage relié de soie, à peine plus grand que sa main.

 **« Savez-vous ce qu'elle lit ? »**

 _« Des poèmes, je crois »_ répondit Laurelin _. « Elle nous en a lu un beau tout à l'heure… »_

Elrond n'avait que rarement vu une expression mêlant autant d'audace, de sincérité, d'intelligence, de douceur et d'envie de rire chez une elfing. En même temps, à part Elendil et Arwen, ses enfants étaient assez turbulents… Il laissa donc ses trois petits sages à leur lecture et alla chercher les jumeaux à la cascade. Vite. Avant qu'ils ne le rendent chèvre.

OoOoOoOoO

 _Allons Elrond, vous êtes un mâle comment voulez-vous être chèvre ? De plus, je crois qu'un semi elfe Noldor-humain est suffisant, n'y ajoutez pas une chèvre…_

Et vous Thranduil allez donc voir ailleurs si… Aaaah ! Thranduil que faites-vous ici ?

 _J'ai été invité, Peredhrel._

 _Invité par vous à venir ici passer des vacances, le temps que je voudrais. Il était même précisé que je pourrais ne pas surveiller mon comportement…_

Je n'ai jamais… Oh non ils n'ont pas osé !

 _De quoi parlez-vous Peredhrel ? Elrond ?_

OoOoOoOoO

 **« Elros ! Elrohir ! Elladan ! Ellerina ! »** hurlait le seigneur elfe fou de rage en fonçant vers le parc avec l'idée de torturer ces fils et fille de wargs, ou encore de les envoyer en camp de vacances au Mordor…

 _« Votre voix monte curieusement dans les aigus, Peredhrel. »_ fit remarquer l'Insupportable Sindar connu sous le nom de Thranduil Oropherion, roi des elfes de Vertbois le Grand, ou plutôt depuis quelques années de la Forêt Noire, un amusement certain perceptible dans sa voix.

De l'autre côté du parc, de jeunes elfes s'enfuyaient en riant et parlant :

 _« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Ada pouvait crier aussi fort… Ca a bien marché, tout de même »_ fit remarquer Elros.

 _« Tais toi et cours, idiot »_ lui lança Ellerina en riant, sans pour autant ralentir la cadence, poursuivis qu'ils étaient par le _Ada_ en question.

OoOoOoOoO

 _Vous courez vite, Peredhrel._

 **Je confirme.**

Thranduil, Glorfindel… ENLEVEZ VOTRE NEZ DE MON JOURNAL ET ALLEZ VOIR À MANDOS SI J'Y SUIS !

 ** _Je suppose que le moment est mal choisi pour vous féliciter de votre course, monseigneur ?_**

Erestor, je vous en supplie… Pitié, pitié vous tous…

 _Si vous me suppliez… Alors j'arrête. Pour un moment, au moins…_

 **J'ai une patrouille.**

 ** _Et moi des dossiers administratifs. Je venais juste vous rappeler le Conseil de demain…_**

Loué soit Illuvatar… Pauvre journal, il faudra arrêter de se servir de toi pour correspondre alors qu'on peut le faire de vive voix… Enfin, pour l'instant, le problème « Thranduil en vacances à Imladris » est plus important. Bonne nuit journal, je m'en vais tâcher de retrouver ma santé mentale.


	2. La bataille de nourriture 8D

Non ! Non ! Ca recommence… Oui journal. Je perds toute foi en la race des semi elfes Noldors humains. En tout cas les elfings… Enfin bref… Quoi, que je te raconte ? Tu es sur ? Accroche toi alors, journal…

OoOoOoOoO

« A table ! »

« On arrive ! »

Les elfings répondirent tous à l'appel de leur père et posèrent leur occupation du moment, livre pour Elendil, fabrication de bijoux pour Arwen, jeu pour Elros, Elladan et Elrohir, dessin pour Ellerina et écriture pour Laurelin. Ils descendirent alors pour manger sur la terrasse où la table avait été dressée et s'assirent. Soudain, au cours du repas, le pichet d'eau en vint à être vide et on voulut envoyer un des enfants afin de le remplir mais ils commencèrent à se disputer sur celui qui devait y aller. Elros y alla de mauvaise grâce, non sans renverser l'eau restante dans le pichet… Sur la tête d'Ellerina. Celle-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui lança sa propre assiette de salade à la figure. Cependant, Elros esquiva et Elladan la reçut en pleine figure, lançant un bol de soupe vers la jeune fille qui se baissa, le liquide aboutissant sur la tête d'Elrohir.

Celui-ci entra aussitôt dans la bataille de nourriture, sous les yeux éberlués d'Elendil, Arwen et Laurelin, le regard amusé de Thranduil et celui, désespéré, d'Elrond.

Les victuailles volaient dans tous les sens, et malgré leurs efforts et leurs esquives, tous les belligérants furent vite couverts de taches.

Soudain, une tomate atterrit sur la tunique d'Elendil, qui regarda la tache, surpris, puis entra dans la danse, furieux. Arwen et Laurelin, elles, s'étaient mises à l'abri et mangeaient discrètement leur dessert : des framboises, du melon, des mangues, des fraises… Soudain, une pêche vola droit vers la figure de Laurelin, qui esquiva, la rattrapa, la croqua et lança une grappe de raisin à la figure de son assaillant. Arwen finit elle aussi par entrer dans la bagarre et tous furent surpris quand Elrond hurla :

« STOP ! »

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous, dans la position qu'ils occupaient à ce moment, Laurelin croquant dans sa pêche et tenant une poignée de framboises, Elladan sur un pied, un morceau de lembas dans une main et une pomme dans l'autre, Arwen en souplesse arrière après s'être penchée pour éviter une salade volante… Le seigneur Elrond respira, fort, puis leur dit de s'en aller, énervé.

Ils s'éclipsèrent sans hésiter et allèrent se nettoyer et se changer, car à l'exception de Laurelin et Arwen, intervenues plus tard, et d'Elendil qui avait réussi à esquiver la plupart des projectiles, ils étaient couverts de taches… Une fois cette formalité accomplie, ils reprirent leur occupation, se doutant que leur père, le seigneur d'Imladris, viendrai les punir quand il le jugerait bon… Finalement, il vint et ils écopèrent de diverses punitions : Elladan et Elrohir seraient en patrouille à la frontière pendant deux semaines, alors Laurelin et Elendil devraient aider le bibliothécaire à trier les livres de sciences, représentant la moitié de l'immense salle, l'autre moitié étant des légendes, mythes, contes et autres, durant une semaine. Elros et Ellerina durent, dans le même temps, trier l'autre partie. Arwen, elle, serait de corvée dans leur talan, leur chambre, et devrait faire toutes les corvées : lessive, ménage, cuisine…

Pour parfaire la punition, Elrond envoya les quatre benjamins pêcher sur le fleuve de Bruinen, bordant la cité, à bord d'un catamaran, avec interdiction de revenir sans au moins douze poissons. Arwen eut à aller chercher des plantes lointaines et donc à dormir dans la forêt. Elle irait avec Elladan, et Elrohir accompagnerait l'autre groupe.

Mais rien n'était gagné d'avance…

OoOoOoOoO

Ah, journal, ceci est un bien ridicule récit, n'est ce pas ?

 ** _Ne soyez pas si sévère, il était amusant, Elrond…_** ****

 _Ah ça, Peredhrel, si le lettré dit cela d'une histoire, vous devriez le croire…_

 **Je confirme.**

Les amis, serait-ce trop vous demander de faire l'aller-retour Mordor-Lorién et de revenir me voir après ? J'aurais enfin la paix…

 ** _Jamais…_** ****

 _Peredhrel..._

 **Nous ne le ferons.**

Dommage… Enfin, je me serais inquiété sur votre équilibre mental si vous m'aviez dit oui… Sur ce journal je te laisse.


	3. Une partie de pêche :')

Le seigneur Elrond avait donc décidé d'envoyer Elros, Ellerina, Elendil et Laurelin pêcher, accompagnés d'Elrohir, sur le fleuve de Bruinen. Ceux-ci, bien obligés, s'y étaient préparés de mauvaise grâce et au bout de leur première semaine de punition ils partirent vers la plage où les jumeaux, Elladan et Elrohir, avaient amarré leur catamaran. Ils s'y installèrent après l'avoir mis à l'eau, non sans peine, et commencèrent à naviguer. Elendil gérait la grande voile, Laurelin le gouvernail et Elros le foc. Ellerina, elle, était chargée de pêcher et de regarder alentour si d'éventuels obstacles se présentaient.

Malheureusement, la pluie s'était mise à tomber, forte et froide, et le vent n'arrangeait rien. Ils furent rapidement trempés et l'aventure devint beaucoup moins amusante et… Beaucoup plus effrayante. La brume s'était levée, on distinguait à peine la côte, le catamaran était parfois soulevé par de gros remous, planant un instant avant de retomber, et pas en douceur, je vous l'assure ! La grande voile claquait et parfois le vent soufflait si fort que sans les réflexes extraordinaires de nos quatre elfings et de notre elfe, l'un d'eux aurait probablement été assommé par la bôme.

A bord, l'ambiance se détériorait : Laurelin grelottait de froid, Elros et Ellerina se donnaient la réplique pour dire les pires bêtises et Elendil en avait assez. Elrohir tentait de réchauffer l'atmosphère (dans tous les sens du terme).

Laurelin aussi n'en pouvait plus, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas l'exprimer autant du fait que la benjamine du quintet commençait à geler sur place. Finalement, Elendil n'y tint plus et leur hurla pour couvrir le bruit du vent :

 _« Vos gueules ! »_

Lui d'habitude si sage, si poli, en était rendu à l'extrême limite de sa patience. Dans ses yeux on lisait la menace « le premier qui l'ouvre pour dire autre chose qu'un renseignement sur notre route, il ira saluer les poissons. Et vérifier si comme le dit Elros il y a des requins dans ce fleuve. » Il advint alors un grand silence… Curieux, non ?

Laurelin chantonnait, pour elle-même, une chanson elfique trouvée dans le livre de contes qu'elle avait emprunté et pourtant fini le matin même, Elros semblait très absorbé par la voile et Ellerina attendait le poisson. Elrohir aidait Elendil à tenir la voile... C'est alors, en plein demi-tour, moment critique pour l'équilibre du bateau en jour de pluie, qu'Elros vit filer un gros poisson et se leva d'un bond, déséquilibrant le bateau et ses occupants qui tombèrent alors que l'embarcation se retournait. Tous nagèrent, avec plus ou moins d'aisance, car Ellerina n'avait pas beaucoup pratiqué en mer alors que Laurelin y avait passé un certain temps, les garçons nageant assez bien aussi, vers la surface. Enfin, quand tous eurent respiré, les quatre autres laissèrent échapper un même cri excédé visant le coupable :

 _« Elros ! »_

Celui-ci, pas fier de lui, tenta de se faire oublier tandis que sur la plage, le seigneur Elrond, son conseiller Erestor, le capitaine Glorfindel, Thranduil, Arwen et Elladan arrivaient, inquiets. Le catamaran avait dérivé jusqu'à la plage et les adultes prirent aussitôt un autre bateau pour aider les jeunes ayant subi la punition. Ceux-ci nageaient vers la côte, se battant contre les remous et exploitant autant qu'ils pouvaient les mouvements des courants marins, bénissant Illuvatar, entité toute-puissante du panthéon des dieux elfiques, ainsi que tous les dieux des humains (quelle bêtise quand même, se disaient-ils, mais bon) car le fleuve était à une température supérieure à l'air, ce qui leur évitait de nager dans un flot glacé. Ils atteignirent enfin les bateaux et on les hissa dans les embarcations. Enfin, Ellerina dit, avec fierté, une chose qui vu le contexte était totalement incongrue :

 _« J'ai gardé les poissons ! »_ __

Et elle montra avec un grand sourire le sac qu'elle avait sur le dos et qui contenait leur pêche du jour. C'était si décalé, si ridicule, que tous ne purent s'en empêcher et ils éclatèrent de rire. Gelés, trempés, secoués par les remous, mais riant d'une bêtise.

OoOoOoOoO

Ah, journal… Je désespère de passer une journée sans une quelconque catastrophe naturelle… Ou surnaturelle. Enfin, personne ne s'est noyé.

 ** _Oui, mais je serais vous j'interdirais l'usage de ce bateau pendant un certain temps..._** ****

Vous n'avez pas tort, faite-moi donc y repenser plus tard Erest… Erestor je sais que vos intentions ne sont pas mauvaises mais arrêtez d'écrire dans ce qui au départ est MON journal.

 _* Thranduil manque de s'étouffer de rire *_

Thranduil on vous entend, cessez donc de mettre votre nez dans des affaires qui ne vous regardent nullement !

 _Ada, t'énerves pas c'est pas graaave ! Au fait, c'est Elendil qui tient la plume et Laurelin est d'accord._

Ah… J'abandonne l'idée de pouvoir écrire SEUL ce journal. Tant pis, on l'écrira à plusieurs.

 **Sage décision, Elrond. Allez vous reposer.**


	4. Boucles? 1 Ellerina? 0 XP

Disclaimer : L'univers de Fondcombes, la Lorién et le reste ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme les personnages associés appartenant à J.R.R Tolkien.

Je revendique ma folie, les quatre elfes principaux et les idées de bêtises. Certaines appartiennent aussi à mon amie Mathilde et à un camarade de classe Dylan (ils ont voulu les faire :')

Les comportements appartiennent à mes amis, ainsi qu'à, un camarade de classe, transformés en personnages (principaux) de la fanfiction.

\- Laurelin ?

\- Oui, El' ?

\- Viens ici je vais te coiffer.

\- J'arrive, grande sœur, annonça la cadette en posant son livre.

Ellerina aimait beaucoup sa petite sœur, mais il y avait une chose en elle qui l'énervait : une étrange boucle, sur son front, qui résistait à tout traitement. La cadette s'assit et sa sœur, après les avoir démêlés, commença à tresser ses longs cheveux, en deux tresses attachées avec des plumes bleutées. Enfin, elle s'occupa d'aplatir les frisottis qui lui tapaient sur le système. Cependant, cette maudite boucle revenait toujours, encore et encore, sur le front de sa cadette.

Tout y passa : la brosse, puis les mains, les claques et l'aplatissage forcé. Finalement, Ellerina parvint à enlever cette mèche…

Mais faillit mourir d'apoplexie en voyant sa petite sœur passer sa main dans ses cheveux… Et la boucle revenir.

\- Grrr…

Elendil, attiré par les cris, les rires et les protestations des deux sœurs, vint leur tenir compagnie, parlant avec la plus jeune, tandis que la seconde s'énervait sur les cheveux de la première.

Durant des heures, la jeune fille s'acharna, tandis qu'Elendil écoutait Laurelin chanter, jouer du violon, ou parlait avec elle, qu'Elrohir et Elladan la déconcentraient et qu'Arwen faisait gentiment de petits commentaires sur l'oppression dont Laurelin était victime, ainsi que de la torture subie par ses mèches, provoquant les éclats de rire du quatuor constitué des jumeaux, de l'opprimée et du jeune scientifique de génie, ainsi nommaient-ils Elendil.

Finalement, Laurelin n'y tint plus, se leva sous prétexte d'aller chercher son matériel de dessin…

Alors, Ellerina s'assit en lieu et place de sa victime, mais en se balançant sur sa chaise… Celle-ci revint alors et tira la chaise de façon à ce que la chaise tombe à l'horizontale, ainsi que sa propriétaire qui se cogna la jambe…

\- Aïeuh !

Elle se releva, et s'acharna à nouveau sur les ondulations de sa sœur, mais finalement laissa tomber.

Tous la regardèrent baisser les bras, un grand silence régnant dans leur talan tandis qu'elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, puis Elendil lâcha :

\- Boucles, un. Ellerina, zéro.

\- Ferme-la, toi, retourne dans les étoiles !

\- Je crois qu'elle est susceptible…

\- TAIS-TOI LAURELIN !

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Ellerina sortit à grand pas de la pièce sur ces mots d'Elrohir :

\- Je crois qu'elle boude.

\- Bien vu frérot, c'est ta vue qui s'est améliorée, ou ton cerveau ?

\- Tu…

Un grand sourire sadique s'afficha sur le visage du premier des jumeaux, qui donna une gifle magistrale à son double, puis la situation dégénéra tandis qu'ils se battaient.

\- Bon, on va les laisser… déclara Arwen.

Ses cadets lui emboîtèrent le pas, et ils laissèrent les deux frères se disputer.

OoOoOoOoO

 _Quelques heures plus tard, les jumeaux s'arrêtent pour se reposer et réfléchir :_

\- Elladan, pourquoi on se donnait des claques ?

\- Bonne question, frérot… Je ne sais pas.

\- On a vraiment l'air…

\- RIDICULES ! finirent-ils à l'unisson avant de se rejoindre dans un majestueux fou rire.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà une autre journée qui s'achève, avec encore une autre bêtise et d'autres rires… Ah, journal… C'est très bruyant, en tout cas, mais ils sont drôles et…

 _Peredhrel, vous craquez pour eux parce qu'ils sont mignons ne mentez pas… Ne vous mentez pas à vous même._

 _ **Tout à fait. Mais je comprends pourquoi…**_

 **Mouais. Parce que deux d'entre eux sont aussi mordus de lecture que vous, Erestor ?**

 _Effectivement._

Les amis, vous pourriez parler à voix haute, les murs ne vous écouteront absolument pas je le promets.

… _Heu… *Laurelin, Ellerina et Elendil s'enfuient*_


End file.
